


in the middle

by joshiesfreckles



Series: Joshler Smuts [21]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Classroom Sex, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18578122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshiesfreckles/pseuds/joshiesfreckles
Summary: n/a





	in the middle

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on my grandmother's computer. sinful.

It’s last period when Josh slides his hand up Tyler’s thigh. The only class period they sit next to each other in. Tyler swats at his hand, glancing over to his boyfriend to see him taking notes. “Josh,” Tyler whispers, Josh hums quietly, “What’re you doing?” Josh’s hand is back on his knee, sliding up and Tyler allows it to happen - he knows they’re not allowed to talk.

Josh’s palm reaches Tyler’s cock and Tyler drops his pencil from his hand, a small gasp leaving his lips as Josh grabs him through his jeans. The teacher is talking, they’re all the way in the back of the classroom. She doesn’t pay attention to them anyway, she set the students that participate up front so she could ignore everyone else better.

Tyler bites at his lip, trying to pay attention to what Mrs. Ryan is saying as Josh palms him. He’s hard now, huffing. He lays his head in his hand and notices Josh glance over, a barely-there whine escaping when he applies more pressure. “Quiet, baby.” Josh whispers, Tyler knows it’s an order. Tyler inhales sharply and Josh unbuckles Tyler’s pants.

Tyler’s eyes widen, he knows what Josh is going to do. His mind flashes back to when they’d talked about doing _something_ like this in the classroom. Josh’s hand slips around to the back of Tyler’s leggings and Tyler bites at his lip before Josh is pushing a finger inside him dry. Tyler grips at the edge of the desk, panting.

Josh doesn’t hesitate to add a second one, he knows Tyler can take it. They don’t have much time, maybe 40 minutes if they’re lucky. Tyler knows this as Josh fingers him, stretching open. Tyler leans forwards to make it easier, his hands shaking as he nearly snaps his pencil in half from his grip.

Tyler glances at Josh, who’s writing with his other hand. He’s ambidextrous, Tyler swears quietly. He’s lucky to have Josh, who glances at Tyler to warn him before he presses his fingers to Tyler’s prostate, massaging there. Tyler’s mouth falls open some and he closes his eyes before they can roll back.

Josh glances over at Tyler, before he feels his boyfriend rocking his hips, hiding his face behind one of his hands as he pants into the skin on his wrist. Josh reaches down and unbuckles his own pants as soon as the teacher sits down, knowing nearly everyone would have headphones in. If Josh knows Mrs. Ryan - which he does, his mom’s best friend (Mrs. Black) is married to her and they occasionally went over for dinner - he knows she won’t look up until class was over.

Tyler doesn’t miss the sight of Josh pulling his cock out from his jeans, pulling out his fingers and pulling his thigh to signal him. Tyler takes his jacket off and stands up, pulling his legs down and sitting on Josh’s lap in one swift motion. This is normal, Josh prefers Tyler to sit on his lap when explaining something. Without hesitation, Tyler’s jacket is over his lap.

Josh wraps a hand around Tyler’s waist and whispers a short “Quiet, Tyler,” before using his other hand to guide his cock. Tyler can’t help but let out a small whimper as Josh enters him, using precum as lube, and Josh lets the sound slide. He begins to whisper something about what they were learning, pretending to be helping Tyler, but Tyler can barely hear him as he rocks his hips ever so slightly.

Josh takes the cue and tightens his grip around Tyler’s waist before snapping his hips up. They’ve practiced this, believe it or not, and not only does it get both of them off quick - it also causes the least movement. Tyler pants, Josh thrusts up into him - as much as he can without alerting everyone else. 

Tyler’s fingers are white as they grab at the desk, a desperate attempt to hide the sounds he wants to make. Tyler’s normally vocal during sex, and Josh tries to make it as easy as possible for his boyfriend. He doesn’t want to have to explain what happened to his parents if they do get caught and most definitely suspended.

Tyler can’t help but gasp and let a short whine slip as Josh’s cock hits his prostate, the older holding Tyler still before slamming up into him, pretending to be moving normally. It allows him to change the angle, hiding his face before pressing a wet open-mouthed kiss to Tyler’s arm. Tyler reaches down with one hand and grabs at Josh’s thigh, steadying himself when Josh thrusts up particularly hard once or twice.

“Joshie,” Tyler mumbles quietly, rolling his hips slow enough so it’s not noticeable, “M’close. Please.” Josh nods and uses his other hand to guide his pencil to point at a question.

“Answer this and you can cum, baby.” Tyler pants, trying hard to not whimper. Josh glances around, nobody is paying attention. Tyler stutters, rocking his hips. Josh knows his arm is giving Tyler friction, and plants another kiss on his arm.

“Joshie, can’t hold it.” Josh moves his arm and Tyler whines quietly. 

“Answer it, Tyler. 9,766 divided by 8.” Tyler leans back into Josh and tries to focus on the paper, his mind hazy as he chases his orgasm. 

“1-1,220.75,” Tyler grabs at Josh’s arm, Josh shushes him.

“Alright baby, you can cum. Quietly.” That’s all he needs, locking his feet behind Josh’s legs as he fills his boxers with cum. Josh holds him steady and, thank god, Tyler’s shaking is limited to nearly nothing. He still pants, holding onto Josh for dear life, and Josh grinds up before he’s cumming too. 

Tyler holds in a whine at the feeling of Josh cumming inside him, breathing out a deep breath when the bell rings. Mrs. Ryan says a “Goodbye!” before everyone’s rushing out. Tyler gets off Josh quickly, and pulls up his pants with a dramatic jump. He does the same in his skinny jeans, and Josh knows Mrs. Ryan didn’t hear the whine among the noise of the outside halls.

Tyler wraps his jacket around his waist to hide the wet stain in the back of his leggings (from Josh’s cum - he doesn’t mind it but now he has to walk like this), and pulls his binder to the front of him to hide the stain in the front from his own cum. Josh wraps an arm around Tyler’s waist and plants a kiss on Tyler’s forehead, guiding him through the halls.

 

Tyler knows Josh is going to want to do this again, so he makes tissues a need-to-have in his binder.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter, insta >> @lonelydxnce  
> tumblr >> bandito-jishua, joshiesfreckles
> 
> keep breathin'


End file.
